1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus provided with a backlight including a plurality of color components and with a liquid crystal display section, a drive method concerning the display apparatus, and a recording medium in which a computer program is recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to improve a transmittance of a liquid crystal panel and to use a luminance of a backlight efficiently, a display apparatus is known in which a white (W) sub-pixel is added in addition to the conventional three primary colors of RGB.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-147666 discloses an RGBW-type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a transparent filter (W) is provided in addition to RGB filters. In such a liquid crystal apparatus, a white component is added for improvement in luminance to a red component, a green component and a blue component of an inputted original image, respectively, and then proportions of the red component, the green component and the blue component obtained after the addition of the white component are converted to proportions of the red component, the green component and the blue component of the original image, and the respective RGBW sub-pixels are driven.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-139809 discloses a transmission-type liquid crystal display apparatus provided with a liquid crystal panel in which one pixel is divided into four sub-pixels of red, green, blue and white and with a backlight which is capable of controlling a emission luminance, thereby an amount of light absorbed not only by the liquid crystal panel but by a color filter can be reduced, and further reduction of power consumption can be attained.